


Broken

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: AU, Altern Universe, Angst, Drama, Espanish, Español, Hojas, M/M, Mutación, Sufrimiento, Tragédia, Universo Alterno, VidaAlterna, ciencia ficción, ficción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Tony nunca se había fijado en el color azul.Quizá porque nunca mantuvo la mirada lo suficientemente alta como para ver el cielo, ni tan baja como para apreciar el mar.El azul era el color favorito de todos sus compañeros en clase, era el color mas precioso según su madre, y el color más neutral, según su padre.Tony nunca se había fijado en el color azul, hasta el día en que conoció al niño de sonrisa impecable que cada día cargaba un par de ojos azules a la escuela.





	1. Prologue

"Las personas que toman un destino largo y se pierden, dejan un camino de hojas que los guían de vuelta a casa, por eso no debes de preocuparte"

Acaricia su mejilla y él castaño cuestiona "¿por qué?"

"Porque si llego a perderme, ya sabes donde encontrarme"


	2. Before We Start

— ¿Cuántos asistentes se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla?

Ojos marrones, mirada fija y espalda correctamente pegada a su asiento. Continúa tipiando mientras escucha a su compañero saltar de un lado a otro para captar su atención.

— ¿Dieciséis? — murmuró sin darle importancia.

Bruce era su... Amigo, ¡sí! Amigo, el único que ha pasado de un simple saludo cada mañana por respeto.

Él es quien lo espera hasta terminar su trabajo, lo invita a beber (agua, por supuesto) y le busca constantemente una novia a pesar de su insistencia en no hacerlo.

— ¿Dieciséis? ¿De dónde sacas eso Tony?

— ¿Sacar qué?

Su amigo resopla y termina rendido en uno de los dos asientos disponibles en su lugar de trabajo.

— Se necesitan dos.

— ¿Dos?

— Dos.

— Dos...

Y silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las teclas del computador siendo presionadas y el énfasis constante en el _enter._

Tony suelta al fin un largo suspiro, separa sus manos del teclado y rota su asiento, dándole la espalda a Bruce, ahora, mirada fija en la impresora.

— ¿Sabes por qué? — insistió su amigo.

— ¿Por qué el dos se llamada dos?

— No — queja —. Por qué se necesitan dos asistentes para cambiar una bombilla...

— Ah...

La impresora terminó su trabajo al igual que Tony, gira su silla, y al fin mira fijamente a Bruce, manos juntas y semblante serio. Su amigo siente como si estuviera en una entrevista importante de trabajo y ha olvidado cuál es su nombre.

— Porque la bombilla está muy arriba y el asistente se caería si alguien no sostiene la silla que lo hace alcanzar el objetivo ¿no?

Bruce siente un amargo sabor en su boca al responder.

— Era una broma vieja... — dice nervioso —. Se necesitan dos: uno para cambiarla y otro para pedir un aumento de sueldo.

Tony queda totalmente serio ante la risa nerviosa de su amigo, no lo soporta, y termina estallando en risas también.

— ¡Vamos Bruce! ¡¿Creíste que de verdad no iba a reconocer esa broma?! ¡Es más vieja que tus discos de colección!

Tony seguía riendo mientras guardaba sus cosas y se ponía su abrigo, estaba nevando. Bruce no pudo evitar torcer sus labios hacia arriba, el viejo Tony había vuelto.

Bruce solo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza de su amigo, mientras trataba de no reír como él. Apagaron todas las luces, pues eran quizá los últimos en irse del edificio.

Ambos eran asistentes del mismo podrido jefe, la diferencia era que Tony sí estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas que su jefe le ordenaba, e ignoraba los gritos de Bruce, cuando él se daba cuenta de que ese trabajo no le concernía a él.

Como hoy, se había quedado hasta media noche realizando informes que nunca serán recompensados.

— Eres un necio Tony — insistió Bruce antes de tomar el sándwich que había pedido y seguía su camino hacia el subterráneo —. ¿Crees que Fury te va a dar un pavo más por llenarle los informes que el debería madrugarse haciendo? Puff...

— Ja... No lo hago por él, lo sabes bien...

— ¿Entonces? No me digas que eres masoquista...

Tony observó por un momento a Bruce, mientras el devoraba su aperitivo, llegaron rápidamente a la estación, el tren paró y su amigo seguía quejándose mientras entraba en él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Tony no lo siguió.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, las puertas se habían cerrado, quedando Tony parado en la estación con una sonrisa pícara ante la divertida reacción de Bruce y antes de que el tren partiese le gritó:

— ¡Simplemente es lo único que puedo hacer en la vida a parte de coleccionar hojas!

 

_~_

 

Camina a paso rápido, quiere esconder sus manos, se están tornando impacientes.

Su trabajo consistía en realizar todos esos informes y dárselos a su colega (al de Fury) que misteriosamente trabajaba en uno de los edificios más importantes de NY, El _Empire State._

Con 102 pisos que recorrer (odiaba los ascensores) la noche se tornó agotadora. La cuidad no dormía, y él lo sabía más que nadie.

Entregó los papeles, librándose del molesto maletín, dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir.

Pero sus ojos captaron algo.

_Observatory._

Sus manos parecían temblar, así que sin pensarlo, camino hacia el lugar.

En enero el invierno era devastador. Apenas abrió la gigante puerta de vidrio, un viento gélido chocó con su cara, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en sus dedos.

Caminó hacía el borde y observó a la cuidad durante un buen rato, recordó que lo llevó a vivir una vida así.

Su defecto principal, su desgracia o su don, da igual, toda persona que se enterase sobre él. saldría corriendo horrorizada, fue por eso que vivir una vida en constante movimiento fue su elección más eficaz, sus manos eran símbolo de su torpeza, las guarda en sus bolsillos y regresa por donde había venido.

Se escuchan las risas de un grupo de personas cerca, era increíble como la temperatura podía cambiar tanto solo por pasar por una puerta.

Por primera vez en el día, sintió un cansancio matador, así que –jurándose a si mismo que no volvería a pasar– presionó la tecla para llamar al ascensor.

No tardó en llegar, era claro que en madrugada la gente no es mucha. Camina algo inseguro dentro de esa caja gigante de metal, y las puertas se cierran.

No se había dado cuenta de la persona a su lado, y tampoco quería, no necesitaba un problema más en su momento.

Estar allí dentro no es como se lo había esperado. No había música, ni siquiera un pitido cuando llegabas a cada piso, nada, solo el sonido de los cables que los mantenían vivos.

Un _crack_ detuvo sus pensamientos, el ascensor se detuvo, y la pequeña pantalla superior dejó de mostrar el número de pisos.

Tony Stark no era un idiota, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, quería serlo. Quería ser tan cabeza hueca para no darse cuenta de que el ascensor tuvo una falla, y se encontraba atorado con una persona dentro, bien, tiene una razón más para odiar los ascensores.

Gira su vista al fin a la persona a su lado, y desea, como si todas las estrellas del universo estuvieran escuchando una vez más, ser un completo imbécil.

Ojos azules, cabello dorado y labios separados, no puede creer lo que tiene en frente suyo.

Con miedo, estira su mano hacía la sien del rubio, el cual apoyó su mejilla en esta, y comprueba lo impensable.

La marca en su cuello, es exactamente la misma de su tacto. Sonríe.

— Me recuerdas a alguien que perdí hace mucho tiempo... Steve ¿verdad?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos :D  
> Gracias por abrir esto, se te quiere <3


	3. Siempre 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los primeros días de clase siempre resultan difíciles, y al mismo tiempo... Increíbles.

Anthony Stark nació un miércoles, un día antes que la muerte y uno después que la vida, cielo reflejado en el mar, nubes ausentes, ambos padres sonriendo tomándolo en brazos.

Creció en un tradicional hogar americano, con su madre Maria Stark, la que fue siempre la flor de su vida, y su padre, Howard Stark, quien siempre presentaba a su hijo como si hubiese nacido armando un cubo de rubik o como si sus primeras palabras hubieran sido la tabla periódica.

Sin embargo, la realidad no estaba tan lejos de esa ficción, Tony era un niño prodigo para su clase, hogar o lugar en donde vaya. Siempre tan efusivo y pegado a su madre.

A sus 5 años, no tenía más que libros en su alcoba. De hecho, no recuerda nunca haber tenido algún juguete por mucho tiempo, y Tony, no solía darse el lujo de reclamar.

Fue por eso que todo ocurrió tan rápido.

Un mes antes de que sus padres decidieran ingresar a su hijo en algún instituto donde conociera a más niños de su edad, las cosas empezaron a desaparecer misteriosamente en la residencia Stark, mas no había oportunidad para un robo. Las cosas que parecían haber cobrado vida para desaparecer eran tan insignificantes que nadie las querría.

Como las cucharas de la cocina, algunos libros de Howard o lámparas que solían reemplazar con frecuencia.

Ambos adultos optaron por seguir ese caso, que a pesar de no ser grave, les comía la mente ciertas veces.

No fue hasta dos semanas, que Howard había encontrado uno de sus libros perdidos bajo la cama de su hijo.

Empolvado, lo sacudió y se dio cuenta de que dentro de la tapa  dura que tenía, el libro era un completo desastre.

Casi no existían hojas, y las que había, parecían haber sido cortadas minuciosamente.

Entró en total descontrol, y para cuando sus manos habían jalado bruscamente las de su hijo, sintió un dolor interminable.

Días y días de búsqueda interminable, varios de los amigos de su padre se dieron cuenta de lo increíble de la cosa que tenían frente a sus ojos.

En algún punto del embarazo de Maria, su hijo se vio modificado hasta llegar a tener un ‘don’ -lo habían llamado-. Un don capaz de cambiar a su hijo por siempre.

Sus manos eran capaces de emitir fuerza, presión, calor y todo lo posible para destruir un objeto que tenga contacto con las mismas, y con todas las risas del mundo, realizaron varios experimentos con ello.

Desde ese día _, todo cambió._

Ahora, ya no importaba si Tony había nacido un miércoles, ni tampoco que las nubes se hubiesen ocultado por ello, porque de repente, todo el mundo pareció olvidarlo.

Desde ese día solo era el sujeto Stark, el niño especial al que nunca debes hablarle, ni tocarlo, ni tan siquiera mirarlo. Aquel que nunca mostraba sus manos en clase y quien tenía que saltarse siempre las clases de pintura cuando no usaban pinceles.

A pesar de todo, su madre había insistido en dejarlo asistir a una clase normal. Y así fue, Tony volvió a sonreír cuando su madre le mostró todo lo que había comprado para su primer día de clase.

Con pasos largos para su pequeño cuerpo, sus pies se alzaron lo que más pudieron para alcanzar la manzana que su madre le había dejado, y antes de tomarla, se colocó sus guantes, lo cuales prometieron mantenerlo a salvo a él y a todo lo que pase a su alrededor.

Nunca había salido de casa para aprender algo, y ver a todos los niños correteando apenas llegó fue al tan nuevo, que volvió a sentirse feliz, aunque no sonrío, quizá su padre podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Tomó sus cosas y se puso en su sitio.

Tuvo que atender su mochila para sacar su lápices y empezar la actividad propuesta por la profesora Sally –así gustaba que la llamasen-.

Admiró por algunos  minutos su hoja en blanco y trató de imaginar… Debía hacer un dibujo de él mismo, nada profesional, según notaba. Más bien, la manera que él se veía a sí mismo.

Decidió primero pintar un árbol, luego, realizó un determinado césped y quiso pintar el cielo, pero su lápiz de cera se rompió al tacto.

Pensó en la manera de reemplazar al típico cielo con un tono atardecer, pero un movimiento en su espalda lo hizo reaccionar.

Giró su cabeza con curiosidad y observó algo nuevo… Una persona mirándolo fijamente, cargada de un par de ojos azules, sentada firmemente en su lugar aunque con algo de esfuerzo para extender un lápiz, un lápiz azul.

Tardó un momento en procesarlo, y tomó con agresividad el lápiz, como si se lo fuesen a quitar, luego, lo inspeccionó como si fuera un nuevo invento de la humanidad, y regresó su vista al tan curioso chico, que cuando volvió a chocar su mirada, él lo estaba sonriendo. Nunca había visto una sonrisa así… Pareciera como si sus mejillas sobresalieran, mostraba todos sus dientes, y casi sus ojos parecieron opacarse por eso.

Él suavizó su sonrisa y al ver que el castaño no quitaba su atenta mirada, lo apuntó con su dedo índice y luego señaló a su pecho, donde había una tarjeta a gran tamaño con la palabra ‘Steve’ escrita en ella.

Tony lo volvió a procesar, y sus labios temblaron, solo eso.

Regresó con prudencia a su trabajo, y usó el lápiz que _Steve_ le dio.

Él no creía en la magia desde hace mucho tiempo… Quizá nunca lo hizo; tal vez, por eso, cuando terminó su trabajo, no sabía explicar que cosa hacía que quisiese conservar aquello como algo importante.

Descartado de nuevo, su padre lo encontraría y Dios sepa que haría con él.

Lo entregó, y fue a paso normal hasta llegar a donde aquel chico de lápiz.

— Esto es tuyo, gracias.

Entonces pudo admirar algo igual de increíble.

Los ojos de esa persona enfrente de él eran azules, algo que veía todos los días, pues varios de sus profesores los tenían… sin embargo, había algo en ellos, era un azul diferente… Uno que nunca había visto antes, aunque… ¿Qué sabía él del azul?

Tony nunca se había fijado en el color azul.

  
Quizá porque nunca mantuvo la mirada lo suficientemente alta como para ver el cielo, ni tan baja como para apreciar el mar.

Y la cosa increíble que había pasado fue que, desde ese preciso instante, Tony no tendría que molestarse en ver el cielo o el mar, pues el color Azul, se sienta a tan solo dos puestos menos que el suyo.

 __  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va... se qué me he muerto acá por ¿tres meses?  
> Pero he vuelto... no se preocupen.


End file.
